scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Appearances in TV commercials and promos
The following is a list of television commercials and promos featuring original content with characters from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Commercials Adidas * In 2004, Adidas produced an advertisement for the United Kingdom, with David Beckham meeting Mystery Inc., as part of their "Impossible is Nothing" campaign.O'Carroll, Lisa (September 28, 2004). "Beckham gets animated in Scooby-Doo Adidas advert". The Guardian. Retrieved January 29, 2020. ** Walking through a haunted house, Scooby-Doo bumps into a knight (similar to the Black Knight), knocking its helmet (head) off. But rather than run from it, Scooby takes its helmet and juggles it around like a soccer ball. The knight gets nervous as Scooby kicks the helmet past it, into a wardrobe, as if scoring a goal. The rest of the gang arrives to lift the armor off, revealing it to be David Beckham. Daphne questions how Scooby was able to beat David, causing Velma to realize that he's not really David, but Scooby in disguise. Daphne then unmasks the other Scooby, showing that he's the real David Beckham. David explains that he was "only trying to teach an old dog new tricks" and everyone laughs. Scooby ends the ad with, "you resky rids" which gets them all to laugh again. Air Heads * In 2003, to coincide with a promotional sweepstakes that featured a ten thousand dollar grand prize winner and one thousand first prize winners, who would receive a VHS copy of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico, glow-in-the-dark packages of Air Heads were produced with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo on them and advertised in a television ad. ** Shaggy and Scooby-Doo cautiously walk through an Air Heads factory at night, during a storm. Both are scared when Shaggy believes he sees a ghost, but it's revealed by the announcer that what he actually saw was the glow-in-the-dark Air Heads packaging. Bob's * Coinciding with several Scooby-Doo toy promotions over the years, the Brazilian restaurant chain Bob's has aired numerous ads featuring the main cast of characters, all produced by the animation studio of Daniel Messias.Messias, Daniel (2006). "Daniel Messias' Videos". YouTube. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** To promote a line of Olympics-themed Scooby-Doo toys, a commercial featured Scooby hurriedly putting on a runner's outfit as he's chased by a white sheet ghost around a track. With a wink to the camera, he changes directions and spins the ghost out. The ghost is then shown in a Bob's restaurant with a group of kids playing with the toys. ** For figurine toys modeled after all five members of the gang, a commercial showed them searching for people in a town. Scooby is then startled by a shadow which turns out to be a child headed to a Bob's restaurant. Upon discovering this, the whole gang laughs. ** For a set of balls on strings, featuring the gang's faces, an ad shows Scooby-Doo playing with the toys, adding another each time Shaggy gives him a Scooby Snack. By the ad's end, Scooby has so many that he gets himself tangled in them. ** For a series of sports bottles, Scooby is featured drinking from them as he plays with a basketball, skateboards, kicks a soccer ball and surfs. ** When a set of sports bottles featuring various Hanna-Barbera characters were given away, Scooby-Doo appears in the commercial unsuccessfully trying to board a bus with Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, George Jetson, Rosie the Robot and Dick Dastardly. Boomerang * In 2017, to advertise their streaming service, Boomerang created several ads featuring a plethora of Warner Bros. characters, including Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. ** The Jetsons Are Here: Delivery: Shaggy and Scooby appear as the first guests at the home of a boy watching Boomerang, with Shaggy exclaiming, "This must be the place, Scoob!" as they walk inside. By the commercial's end, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Fred and Daphne are seen standing around the boy's couch.Unknown (2017). "Boomerang TV Commercial, 'The Jetsons Are Here: Delivery'". iSpot. Retrieved January 16, 2020. Burger King * In 1996, Burger King had a Scooby-Doo-themed toy promotion, which was advertised with an animated/live-action commercial of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. This is reportedly the commercial for which Casey Kasem refused to reprise his role, due to his refusal to promote a brand selling hamburgers, and led to his leaving the franchise entirely for several years.Johnston, Matt (June 15, 2014). "Casey Kasem Quit One Of The Most Popular Cartoons Of All Time Because Of A Burger King Commercial". Business Insider. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine up to the Burger King drive-thru where he and Scooby-Doo each order 400 Kid's Club Meals. An employee gives them a massive takeout bag at the next window and Scooby says "Thank you!" as they drive off. Chevrolet * In Brazil, an ad for the Prisma (the sedan version of the Celta), titled o vídeo clipe da sua vida, which roughly translates to the video clip of your life, featured an all-star cast of predominantly live-action characters and stars in a "We are the World" parody music video. Amongst the live-action characters are Ultraman, Santa Claus, Zorro, the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man and Fofão. ** Opening with a man playing a saxophone, he's soon joined by Scooby-Doo, who puts on a pair of headphones and begins swaying to the music. At various other times throughout the song, Scooby can be seen dancing to the music, but never singing. DirecTV * As part of the company's "Fourth Wall" campaign, featuring several iconic characters stepping out of their associated films/television programs to discuss the benefits of their service, Mystery Inc. appeared in both a thirty-second and fifteen-second ad. It features a clip from The Scooby-Doo Show theme song as background music. ** The Mystery Machine is shown parked outside of a haunted house, where it is revealed the gang has captured a version of the Creeper, tied to a chair in the library. Shaggy is shocked to find out that it's the "cable guy" (who bears an uncanny resemblance to the sheep rustler) to which Velma addresses the "fourth wall" to explain that since DirecTV has so many more channels than cable, it was no wonder he was trying to stop people from switching. In the 30 second spot, the culprit closes the ad with the standard "meddling kids" line and Scooby-Doo says his name, to which the gang laughs, while in the 15 second version Scooby angrily growls at the culprit after Velma explains the motive, to which the gang laughs. Dove * In 2005, Dove Styling products began airing advertisements featuring a few female Hanna-Barbera characters. ** Along with Jane Jetson and Wilma Flintstone, against a white background, Velma Dinkley complains about her biggest hair problem; that it "doesn't move". After a brief shot of the Dove Styling products, the trio are each presented with new hairstyles. Velma's hair has more of a wave to it and, holding her glasses in her hand, she proclaims that it's "looser" and "lighter" and that these products solve the "mystery of beautiful hair". Fruit Roll-Ups * In 2006, Fruit Roll-Ups debuted an add to promote a version of their tongue tattoos featuring catchphrases from the Scooby-Doo franchise. These included "Zoinks!", "Ruh-roh" and "Ro-kay!" ** At the Fruit Roll-Ups factory a kid comes over the loudspeaker to announce, "ruit roll-ups row ras rooby-roo ratroos". Although this leaves the factory's employees confused, the announcer says you can talk like Scooby-Doo with the new tongue tattoos and it's revealed that Scooby-Doo's in the announcement booth with the kid who made the announcement. They lean back in their chairs together and Scooby laughs as he says the Fruit Roll-Ups slogan, "rat rill re roll rout rext". Halifax * In 2017, due to the success of their Top Cat commercial the prior year, Halifax produced a commercial centered on Scooby-Doo. The ad premiered on January 8, 2017 and coincided with Scooby-Doo-themed advertising in branch and online.Staff Editor (January 9, 2017). "Halifax Bank Unveils Scooby-Doo as Star of New TV Commercial". AWN. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** Discover what happened when Scooby-Doo tumbles through the doors of the Halifax…: As the gang is chased through a city in the United Kingdom, by a mummy reminiscent of the one from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode , Shaggy and Scooby-Doo (voiced by Scott Innes) seek shelter in a Halifax bank. Straying from the franchise's standard trope, the mummy doesn't follow the duo and they instead fall into the bank and talk to an employee about their rewards program. On his recommendation, they go to Pharaoh's Pizza for a pizza after having done some shopping, but leave their Halifax card behind when the mummy brings the bill and scares them off. Scooby slams the door on a loose strand of the mummy's wrap, causing the costume to spin off the culprit. The rest of the gang arrives and Velma (voiced by Mindy Cohn) exclaims, "Nice work, guys!". Scooby then closes the ad with his "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" catchphrase and a "Walk Like an Egyptian" dance, over the opening lyrics of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme song. The ad also features original series style sound effects and a laugh track. Kellogg's *In 2003, to advertise their Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo cereal, Kellogg's aired a commercial featuring an animated Shaggy and Scooby-Doo in a live-action diner. ** A waitress has trouble taking Scooby-Doo's order (his new cereal) due to his speech impediment, but luckily a neighboring table of men are eating the cereal and able to remedy the situation. At the ad's conclusion, Shaggy jokingly tells Scooby that "Service here is kinda slow, huh?" LEGO * In 2015, to promote the LEGO Dimensions video game, which featured Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as playable characters, several ads were produced, mostly using footage from in-game cut scenes. Those with original material included: ** Scooby-Dooby-Doo!: An original animated short where Shaggy (voiced by Matthew Lillard) and Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) receive a mysterious black box containing their LEGO counterparts. ** Endless Awesome: Features animated LEGO characters of the various franchises on a tabletop, preparing to go into the game. As the announcer lists things needed to defeat the game's villain, on the word "teams", Scooby-Doo licks Krusty the Clown's pie off the screen to reveal himself and Shaggy. When The LEGO Movie character Wyldstyle jumps between them, Shaggy lets out a "Zoinks!" The announcer also mentions Scooby Snacks as Scooby tosses one into his mouth. The duo and the Mystery Machine (in several forms) are additionally visible in the background a few times.Unknown (2015). "LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack TV Commercial, 'Endless Awesome'". iSpot. Retrieved January 16, 2020. * Also in 2015, promoting the LEGO Scooby-Doo! sets, ads were produced containing live-action footage of the toys, some with short clips of CGI LEGO footage. ** Stop the Monsters: Focused on the Mystery Machine and Mystery Mansion sets, animated footage of the LEGO Scooby-Doo characters shows Fred missing a knight and ghost with a safe as they chase Shaggy and Scooby, only for them to knock the monsters down themselves when they abruptly stop to grab some food. Another clip shows the knight and ghost being knocked into a vampire by a large flail-like pendulum. They crash in front of the Mystery Machine, unmasked, as the gang arrives behind them and Daphne takes a photo.Unknown (2015). "LEGO Scooby-Doo Sets TV Commercial, 'Stop the Monsters'". iSpot. Retrieved January 16, 2020. MetLife * In 2012, MetLife aired a thirty second ad during the Super Bowl, adding several cartoons alongside the Peanuts characters they were known for using, including those from Scooby-Doo. ** Cartoon Characters: Fred drives Velma in the Mystery Machine over a stone bridge and past Mr. Magoo, spinning him in the right direction. Shaggy is seen running not too far behind, with Scooby-Doo in his arms, as they try to get away from Casper the Friendly Ghost. A little bit later, Top Cat opens the door of a limousine, from which Richie Rich emerges before helping Daphne from the vehicle. In the end, the entire gang is together, alongside a few of their classic villains (The Creeper, Witch Doctor and Ghost Clown) and many other cartoon characters (including Hong Kong Phooey, Magilla Gorilla, George Jetson, Penelope Pitstop, Quick Draw McGraw, Jabberjaw and several other Hanna-Barbera properties) on a grassy hill.Sturdevant, Matthew (February 7, 2012). "MetLife's Cartoon Ads Are The Latest In Nostalgia Marketing". Hartford Courant. Retrieved January 16, 2020. Pauls * In the 1980s, the Australian dairy company Pauls produced a line of Scooby-Doo themed ice cream and an advertisement to go along with it. It features snippets of the theme song from The New Scooby-Doo Movies as background music. ** While driving the Mystery Machine through a jungle with Aztec pyramids, the gang decides to pull over to enjoy some Pauls Scooby-Doo ice cream, which they have stacks of in the back of the van. When Scooby prepares to eat handfuls of it, the Chocolate-Chomping Vanilla Gorilla swings in and steals them all. Frightened, Scooby-Doo runs away, but manages to plow directly into the Gorilla, knocking off his mask to reveal Shaggy. Confessing, Shaggy explains that he just wanted to make sure Scooby didn't get them all. Plaza Shopping * In 2011, the Plaza Shopping mall in Casa Forte, Brazil held a Hanna-Barbera-themed Christmas plaza event, which allowed customers to visit the worlds of their favorite characters and try some voice over work by dubbing over selected scenes.Unknown (October 31, 2011). "PAPAI NOEL E HANNA BARBERA FESTEJAM O NATAL NO PLAZA SHOPPING". ALSHOP. Retrieved January 16, 2020. Several ads were produced, which featured a mix of animated and live-action elements. ** In one, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo accompany Penelope Pitstop, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Tom and Jerry in decorating a Christmas tree. While placing a television set-shaped star atop the tree, Scooby loses balance on a stool and falls to the ground. Passing around a microphone with the Hanna-Barbera logo, they appear to be reporting from the mall as they speak to the camera. ** Another has Velma and Wilma Flintstone reporting from a studio about the event, before sending it over to Penelope Pitstop, who tries to interview Tom (of Tom and Jerry). Since he doesn't talk, it cuts over to Scooby-Doo instead, who speaks to camera. Shaggy, Fred and Daphne are only seen in the background. Post Cereals * In the 1990s, boxes of Oreo O's, Waffle Crisp and Golden Crisp cereals contained Scooby-Doo-themed posters with "decoder lenses" inside as part of a cross-promotion advertising the "Cartoon Network Cartoon Campaign 2000", all of which was advertised in one commercial. ** Investigating a "mystery" at a Post Cereals factory, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo pass by a Waffle Crisp grandmother zombie, Oreo O's bull super-villain and ghostly Golden Crisp bear, without being aware they're evading these monsters' attacks. The actual "mystery" they discover is that they're on the boxes of cereal, after which they are shown proudly standing by the three "defeated" villains. In the portion of the ad regarding the free posters, the entire gang is scene investigating a house, during which time Shaggy and Scooby-Doo shine a flashlight that reveals the heads of the Creeper, Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman. At the ad's conclusion, Shaggy and Scooby are scared by a bat as they stand side-by-side, encouraging viewers to "vote for their favorite character" in the "Cartoon Network Cartoon Campaign 2000", which Scooby has advertised on a sign. State Farm * In 2013, Warner Bros. Animation produced three commercials for State Farm, directed by Tony Cervone and featuring Frank Welker reprising his role as Scooby-Doo. ** Scooby-Doo: Centers around the unmasking of the Creeper. Also includes appearances by Shaggy (Matthew Lillard), Fred (Frank Welker), Daphne (Grey DeLisle), Velma (Mindy Cohn) and the Mystery Machine. ** Rooby-Roo: Centers around Scooby-Doo's speech impediment causing difficulties over the phone. ** Appetite: Centers on Shaggy losing his appetite over a large insurance bill. Walmart * In 2019, during the Golden Globe Awards, Walmart utilized several franchises to promote its online Grocery Pickup service, including Scooby-Doo, with two sixty second and two thirty second ads.Neff, Jack (January 7, 2019). "WALMART ENLISTS CLASSIC MOVIE CARS TO TOUT ONLINE GROCERY PICKUP". AdAge. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** Famous Cars: After appearances by the Batmobile, Ecto-1 and several other classic film and television vehicles, a Walmart employee delivers bags of groceries to the Mystery Machine. Upon opening the back door, she has the bag pulled from her grasp by Scooby-Doo as he exclaims "Scooby Snacks!" ** Famous Cars: Mystery Machine: Focused solely on the employee delivering groceries to the Mystery Machine, this is an extended cut of the other commercial. Scooby-Doo follows up his "Scooby Snacks!" line with "Delicious!", a laugh, an "Aww..." and the sounds of munching on his snacks. The tagline on screen is: "All the snacks. At scary low prices." The Mystery Machine's license plate reads "SCBYDOO". Promos Cartoon Network *'Animated' ** Courage's Nightmare: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo donning monster costumes to scare and threaten Courage the Cowardly Dog, warning him that they'll "handle all the creepy villain angles on this network". It's revealed to be a nightmare caused by the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too. ** Doors: The entire gang appears in their classic series style walking up to several doors which compose the Cartoon Network logo. Upon opening each, a classic monster lunges out and frightens them. After the final one, they all run off and background music from the classic series is played. The three monsters appearing are a zombie (somewhat similar to one from the original series), a white ghost and the Creeper. ** Dungeon Slide: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo creep through a dungeon, then run down some stairs. However, when a monster's hand pulls a lever, the stairs turn into a slide emblazoned with the Cartoon Network logo and Shaggy and Scooby are left trying to run back up it. This bumper features background music from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. ** Ghost: At the bottom of a staircase, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby-Doo all run by screaming, followed by a ghost who reveals the Cartoon Network checkerboard pattern in its mouth. ** Multiple Masks: Fred, Daphne and Velma are being chased by some sort of alien creature in the woods, when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo fall from the sky on top of it. Shaggy and Velma lift it up and Fred unmasks it revealing, to their surprise, another alien mask. Under that is a mask similar to the Rambling Ghost and under that is the Cartoon Network logo. This bumper uses sound effects from Spooky Space Kook. ** Multiple Masks (Poland): Two iterations of this bumper aired in Poland. The first features Fred, Shaggy and Velma unmasking the Creeper to reveal, to their surprise, Daphne. She proceeds to unmask Velma to be Scooby-Doo, who unmasks Shaggy to be Velma. All four then go through several unmaskings of each other until it ends with all four being Shaggy. The second also begins with Fred, Shaggy, Velma and the Creeper, but the first quadruple unmasking reveals Velma is Daphne, Shaggy is Fred, Fred is Shaggy and the Creeper is Bugs Bunny. They're then unmasked to be characters from Ed, Edd & Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls (with Mojo Jojo as the Creeper), Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Sheep in the Big City, Cow and Chicken, The Flintstones and then finally The Jetsons. ** Opinions & Editorials: Following a brief text scroll explaining that FCC regulations require Cartoon Network to give their cartoon stars a sixty second forum to express opinions/editorials, Fred (voiced by Frank Welker) walks on stage, introduces himself and tells viewers that "everyday over nineteen mysteries go unsolved in this country alone". The camera angle then shifts dramatically to a low angle as Fred desperately pleads with Daphne to call him back. He claims to have left her like 134 messages and narrates a flashback of him driving by her house eight times, at four in the morning. His tone then shifts as he calls Velma a traitor for setting Daphne up with Alan from Josie and the Pussycats, who he claims is "just me with more muscles". As he walks out, he tells Velma to "forget about the Fiona Apple tickets". ** Orange Socks: Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne are bored out of their minds, waiting by the Mystery Machine at the end of a cul-de-sac. Daphne paces, Scooby covers his head on the ground, Fred picks lint off his sleeve and Shaggy drools as he zones out completely. Finally, Daphne calls out to Velma, asking if she's ready yet and she's revealed to be in an upstairs bedroom, barefoot, rifling through drawers of socks (a picture of Johnny Bravo is present atop her dresser). Despite there being socks everywhere, she fails to find a matching orange sock and shouts down at the gang from the window, "I'm not leaving without my orange socks!" It then cuts to a shot of the Mystery Machine, with the Cartoon Network logo as a license plate. A car horn honks, to which Velma replies, "Hold your horses!" ** Pizza Scare: A pizza delivery boy caring a large stack of boxes rings the doorbell of a creepy-looking house. When the door is answered by two aliens, the pizza boy screams and drops all the pizzas as he runs away. The aliens each catch a box and remove their masks, revealing themselves to be the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo versions of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. They each take a bite of pizza as the boxes left on the ground are revealed to have created the Cartoon Network logo. This bumper was only used during airings of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. *'Animated/live-action hybrid' ** Cartoon Pulp Fiction: Shaggy and Droopy recreate the "Royale with cheese" scene from Pulp Fiction, with Shaggy in the John Travolta role and Droopy in Samuel L. Jackson's place, riding in a red convertible through the city streets. It opens with Shaggy explaining that Cartoon Network is mostly the same in other countries, except for little differences. Droopy asks for an example, to which Shaggy tells him that in Paris, since they use the metric system, instead of "Pound Puppies" they call them "Les Puppies Royale". Droopy then asks what they call "Smurfs" in Spain and Shaggy responds that "Like, a Smurf is a Smurf" but they call them "Los Smurfs", and that in Morocco, Morocco Mole is just called "Mole". It closes on them pulling up to a diner with a Cartoon Network neon sign and Droopy commenting that he can't see over the steering wheel. ** San Hanna-Barbera Penitentiary: An announcer opens the spot by announcing that, in 1969, seventeen villains were sent to San Hanna-Barbera Penitentiary, one of the largest and toughest prisons in all of Burbank. All of them are said to be "masters of disguise", with most also being middle-aged men, but none of them being very smart. The Ghost Clown is shown attempting to hypnotize a guard, but fails miserably. The announcer then explains that hundreds of escape attempts have been made, all of which "looked good on paper" and took months of planning, but none of which have been successful. The next scene shows the Mummy of Ankha noticing the front gate of the prison is open, but rather than simply walk out, discusses an elaborate escape plan with the Witch Doctor, Ghost of Redbeard and the Creeper. Determining that walking out is too easy, they want something that involves glow-in-the-dark paint, a film projector and dry ice. All the inmates are said to be serving life sentences, without parole, because the penitentiary has no parole board. The Ghost of Mr. Hyde tells the camera that he's a new person, has gotten his real estate license, and wishes he had realized thirty years ago that scaring people away from a property devalues it. He attributes it to being raised by "carny folk". The announcer closes the spot by saying that all the villains are "shackled with the knowledge that they'd probably still be free had it not been for a certain group of meddling kids". An exterior shot of the prison is shown with the Mystery Machine driving past. Other villains featured in the spot, but only shown in passing include, the Zombie, Frankenstein's Monster, Headless Specter, Werewolf and Dracula. Cartoon Network Latin America * Outside of the United States, Cartoon Network has aired several promos/bumpers featuring characters from the Scooby-Doo franchise. While some are simply dubbed versions of the American spots, others, especially on the Latin American channel, are exclusive to the region. ** Beach Day: Throughout the bumper, many Cartoon Network characters are seen, including the entirety of Mystery Inc. in their beachwear. Daphne appears first, on her towel near some anime girls, excitedly watching Samurai Jack slice up a watermelon. Velma and Shaggy are both seen next, sitting under an umbrella with Grim (of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy). Velma is reading a book while Shaggy sleeps. Fred, looking very tan, and Scooby-Doo are both seen in the water. Fred is windsurfing, his sail emblazoned with an image of a ghost, while Scooby floats in an inner tube with a Mystery Machine color scheme. ** Droopy's Anger: While the Mystery Machine is parked in a "reserved" space outside of a Cartoon Network building, Droopy the dog keys it down the side and kicks a tire. This bumper was used to promote "Scooby Month" in October. ** Locker Room: Amongst live-action men, Droopy, Astro, Dino and Courage towel off in a locker room, while complaining about their mutual hatred for Scooby-Doo. Scrappy-Doo joins the conversation, claiming he came onto the show because they "needed good acting" yet he can't even get a "Scrappy Week". Courage then warns them all that Scooby's coming, whom they proceed greet in a very friendly manner. The only other member of the gang making an appearance is Daphne who appears in a pinup photo on the side of one of the lockers. This was used to promote "Scooby Month" in October. ** Screams: In a haunted house, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are scared by a Wolfman. Their screaming is interrupted by the screaming of Courage the Cowardly Dog, who is revealed to be behind them. They all become so distraught by Courage's screaming that the Wolfman unmasks himself to ask, "Is he always like that?" This was used to promote the airing of the characters' two shows during the month of October. ** Shut Up and Listen series (Brazil): Produced by the same animation studio as the commercials for Bob's restaurants in Brazil, these featured Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network characters speaking to the "fourth wall" and, unlike other Brazilian ads, were done in English, with Fred voiced by Frank Welker. In that piece, Fred stops the Mystery Machine and tells the audience that he receives a lot of questions about his "scarf" (ascot), which sends him into an expletive heavy rant, censored with bleeps, in which he refers to himself as a "cartoon star". The rest of the gang is shown to be stunned by his outburst. He then calms down to tell viewers to "not be afraid to express your true self" and to remember "fashion first".Messias, Daniel (2013). "Shut up and listen". YouTube. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** You Won't See This on TV: Fred, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo run through the woods to catch up with Daphne and Velma, who are brutally assaulting the Casper County Monster. The boys cheer them on as Scooby bares his fangs and growls (in a rare instance of him acting like an actual dog). The screen pulls back, revealing it to be a video on a computer screen. An announcer mentions that you "won't see footage like this on TV". As the promo ends, Daphne can be seen onscreen, swinging the monster around by its legs as the gang watches around her.01, ButtercupFan (2017).[https://youtu.be/5YEP2pMIwMg You Won't See This on TV]. YouTube. Retrieved January 29, 2020. Cartoon Network "Powerhouse" bumpers * Between about 1998 and 2004, Cartoon Network used various colored bumpers which coordinated with the times of day the promoted shows aired. Blue was for weekday evening and weekend shows, green for weekday afternoons and so forth. The content featured in each bumper was usually a short scene typical of what might be found on that particular show. ** Creepy Clown: The A Pup Named Scooby-Doo versions of the gang run behind Scooby, in front of a circus tent. Ahead of them, a creepy clown with the Cartoon Network logo checkerboard pants jumps out, looking menacing. Scooby is unable to stop himself though and slides into the clown, sending him flying off screen. The next shot shows Scooby dancing happily. This bumper was only used during airings of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Announcer variations included: *** "Rawr! Me Cheese Monster. Me made of cheese. You go take break from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon now. Rawr! But no you eat cheese." *** "I'm Al Cabone, see, and I'm scary because I said so. Blah, see, blah, and you're watching A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon because I said so and I'm scary, see. Blah, see." *** "Me Samurai Ghost. I very big and mean. I first learn karate when me very small and mean. So stay tuned or I find you and show you what I mean. Hiya!" *** "Hey, Stinkweed here! I'm gonna stink all over those meddling kids when the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon returns in a moment. So stay tuned! Did I mention I stink? *** "Hey, I'm that bad guy, Stinkweed and boy do I stink. We better take a break from the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon so you can step outside and catch your breath." *** "Rawr! Me Cheese Monster. Me made of cheese. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon what you watching or my name not cheese monster. Rawr!" *** "This Samurai Ghost. I checking to see you still watching A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon. Good for you that you still watching. You keep watching. Or else! Hiya!" *** "You're watching A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon on Cartoon Network." *** "Send in the clowns... Sorry, I just love show tunes. Oh, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo will be right back." *** "Don't go anywhere! A Pup Named Scooby-Doo will be right back after -- aww, jeez! I hate when the clowns do that." *** "Come back for more Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt! And A Pup Named Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network." ** Film Set: Shaggy and Scooby run on a treadmill in front of a screen with a moving background. Daphne stands nearby with a cup of coffee and Velma watches. The two are suddenly caught and flung off the treadmill, startling Daphne and making Velma laugh. It cuts to a shot of Scooby on top of Shaggy on the floor. This bumper was specifically used when The New Scooby-Doo Movies was airing. Announcer variations included: *** "You're watching Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network." *** "You know, Scooby, you just might be running around with the wrong kind of crowd. We'll be right back." *** "Da-da-da-da-da, Scooby-Dooby-Doo looking for you, Scooby-Dooby-Doo... where are you." *** "You're watching the Scooby Movies on Cartoon Network." *** "To Scooby, movie-making is about art, not money. However Scooby Snacks will never be in short supply at the Doo household... if you know what I'm saying." *** "The Scooby Movies will return in a moment. Shaggy decided he had to make a few of his own script revisions. Prima donnas." ** Fun Mirrors: Shaggy points at a circus tent labelled "Fun Mirrors" and Scooby-Doo nods. The next shot shows their faces being warped in the mirrors. Announcer variations included: *** "Welcome back to Scooby-Doo. I think this is the one where there's a bad guy in a mask." *** "Scooby-Doo. It's all smoke, mirrors... and a projector." *** "Don't worry guys, it's just a funhouse mirror. You're not that funny looking." *** "Shaggy says, 'Like, wow, man, like, back to the, like, show.'" *** "Who says teenagers aren't helping the community? Now back to Scooby-Doo." ** Hallway: The gang is startled in a hallway of doors by the Casper County Monster who chases them towards the camera. It returns to the scene through one of the doors, confused where the gang has gone, only for them to crash into him from different directions. The next shot shows them all in a pile, as Shaggy removes the zombie's mask to reveal a man. Announcer variations included: *** "You're watching Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network." *** "No case is too large or too small for Scooby and the gang. The only rule is that it involve a grown man in a funny costume." *** "Scooby-Doo and the gang went chasing a werewolf! Uh, I'll be hiding in the Mystery Machine... if you need me." *** "How long has Velma been wearing that neck brace? It's a turtleneck? Oh. Don't I feel silly. Scooby-Doo will be right back on Cartoon Network." *** "Hey, Shaggy, dude, I think that Velma kinda likes ya. Wise up, man, and stop hanging out with dogs. Girls kiss better. Scooby-Doo will be right back." ** Johnny Bravo Ghost: Scooby, Shaggy, Fred and Velma are looking offscreen when a large, white hand taps Velma's shoulder. They turn around and are frightened by a white sheet ghost, which Daphne shreds into pieces by turning on an industrial fan, revealing the culprit to be Johnny Bravo. In a new shot, Daphne puts her hands on her hips as Johnny gives the camera a thumbs up. One version featured Shaggy providing the voice over, "You're watching Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network." Announcer variations included: *** "Scooby-Doo will be right back on Cartoon Network. You know, it's a little known fact but Daphne's headband, while a fantastic fashion accessory, can also be used as a weapon. If necessary." *** "When we last left the gang, they were hanging from a rope over ferocious crocodiles and Shaggy has the giggles! Shaggy's about to learn an important lesson: Reptiles are not funny." *** "Meddling kids, you're always meddling in everyone's meddling business! Meddling around like you own the meddling place. Meddle around there's more meddling on the way." ** Makeup Chair: Scooby-Doo's in a makeup chair and overwhelmed by all that's done to him. It cuts to a shot of him coughing in all the dust from the setting powder. This bumper was only used when a Scooby-Doo television movie or direct-to-video film was airing. Announcer variations included: *** "Dog makeovers; next Scooby Movies!" *** "Now, back to the blockbuster that is a Scooby movie." *** "Proving the point Tinseltown loves a talking dog story, Scooby Movies returns." *** "Aw, I lost my ticket stub. Can I watch the rest of the movie? Thanks." *** "Pay for your snacks and come back from the lobby! Today's Scooby movie is back." ** Mummy: Scooby bites a piece of an attacking mummy's wrap and pulls it across the Cartoon Network logo. In one version, Fred (Frank Welker) provides the voice over, "We're back and, oh, Velma, I found your glasses." Another has the announcer saying, "Scooby-Doo is back on Cartoon Network. You can hear the teeth chattering already, can't ya?" ** Scooby Snacks: Daphne waves at Scooby-Doo to enter a cave, but he refuses, so she pulls out a box of Scooby Snacks, offering him one. In a rush of excitement, Scooby leaps on her, knocking the box from her hands. In a new shot Scooby is shown with the box, tossing a snack into his mouth. One version features Scooby-Doo providing the voice over, "Oh boy, Scooby Snacks! Rooby-Dooby-Doo!" while three others feature Shaggy doing the voice over. His lines are "Like, we're back!", "Like, how about passing the Scooby Snacks, Daphne? We're back!" and "Now, back to the show." Announcer variations included: *** "We now return to Scooby-Doo. He'll be cowering in the corner if you need him." *** "Ingredients of one Scooby Snack: whole flour and a whole bunch of calories." *** "Run for your lives, it's a talking dog! Wait. Oh, the dog's our friend?" ** Shadows: Shadowed versions of Scooby-Doo, Daphne and Fred pass a window with broken shutters, followed closely by a ghost resembling one of the Green Ghosts. The ghost pulls down a shade with the Cartoon Network checkerboard pattern, then it cuts to a shot of a cartoon fight cloud with Scooby, Daphne and Fred's limbs jutting out. The ghost pops up and looks at it with confusion before pulling down a shade across the screen with the Cartoon Network logo. Announcer variations included: *** "You're watching Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network." *** "Sure, Fred would like to take that ascot off once in a while, but the knot's too tight. He can't get the darn thing off. Scooby-Doo will be right back on Cartoon Network." *** "After solving high profile crimes in her teens, Velma graduated top of her class from the Franken Optometry School and now sells mail-order contact lenses." *** "Scooby Factoid 239: Fred and Daphne finally married after years of simply investigating the idea. They now live in Colorado where they take vacations with their dogs Shelma and Scoobish." *** "Scooby-Doo will be right back on Cartoon Network. Oh, and, uh, if you're going to the kitchen, could you bring back something for Scooby and Shaggy? Those two haven't eaten in a good five minutes." *** "We'll return with more Daphne the Vampire Slayer. Hey, she was doing it first." *** "Shaggy, now that the V-neck t-shirt is back in style, you might think about maybe washing yours. Whew! What is that? Patchouli oil? Huh. There's more Scooby-Doo to come." ** Shaggy Sandwich: The A Pup Named Scooby-Doo version of Shaggy gazes hypnotically at a large sandwich, unaware of a sea monster looking in the window behind him. As soon as he licks his lips, young Scooby pounces through the door, with the monster behind him, startling Shaggy and sending the sandwich everywhere. The bread and cheese cover the screen, in the Cartoon Network checkerboard pattern. This bumper was only used during airings of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Announcer variations included: *** "This Samurai Ghost. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon back now. Hiya!" *** "I'm Stinkweed. Now that the marathon is back, I'm gonna stink all over those meddling kids." *** "You done with commercial break, but you not done with Cheese Monster. Muah-ha-ha-rawr!" *** "I'm Al Cabone, see. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo marathon is back because I said so, see. Blah." *** "Welcome back! What is that Shaggy? Pastrami?" *** "Don't you think you should share... with the green guy?" *** "Now back to an eatin' freak named Shaggy." ** Windshield: From Fred's perspective an eerie fog sits across the dirt road the Mystery Machine is driving on. In the rearview mirror the heads of Fred, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are all visible. It dissolves to a shot of the Mystery Machine driving past the Cartoon Network logo. Announcer variations included: *** "Now back to Scooby-Doo on the jinkiest place on earth, Cartoon Network." *** "Why can't you ever solve mysteries in the daytime, Scooby? The dark is so scary." *** "Ah! It's that red, glowing monster. No, wait, it's just an angry farmer in an electric suit. Back to Scooby." *** "One question. When is it Daphne's turn to drive? Scooby-Doo is back on Cartoon Network." ** Zombie: Fred, Velma and Scooby-Doo are frightened by the Zombie, so much so that Fred's teeth chatter and his body shakes. Trying to run away, Scooby instead pushes the carpet underneath him up against the zombie. It then cuts to a shot of the entire gang, scared and looking in all directions. One version features the announcer saying, "Now I've heard that with their bad luck with flat tires, the gang has started buying spares in ten packs. You know, like batteries. I--I'm only telling you what I heard. Scooby-Doo will be right back." Primarily however, the voice overs for this bumper come from Fred (Frank Welker). His variations include: *** "Footprints, a werewolf costume and bags of money. Hmm... This could be a clue!" *** "When they call us meddling kids, that makes me so mad. I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-two." *** "You know, just once I wish it was really a monster instead of just a man in a costume. That would be cool." *** "Stay tuned for more Scooby-Doo after these commercials. Will you do it for a Scooby Snack? Okay, two Scooby Snacks." Cartoon Network: The Best Place for Cartoons * From 1992 until 2004, while Cartoon Network's slogan was "The Best Place For Cartoons", several ads were produced which suggested all of their characters were simply employees of Cartoon Network. These were primarily a mix of live-action and animated elements. ** Dexter Loves Velma: After wrapping for the day on his show, Dexter (of Dexter's Laboratory) is unable to find anyone willing to spend time with him. As he sadly cruises into the Cartoon Network Research Lab, he is shocked to find somebody else there; Velma. To his surprise, she says that she's glad he's there and asks for his help getting the viscosity right of an emulsion she's working on. A montage shows the two working together in the lab, with Dexter quickly falling for her. Unfortunately, once they've gotten it figured out, Johnny Bravo arrives and it is revealed that Velma was working on a new hair gel for him. He proceeds to invite Velma to dinner and the two leave Dexter in the lab, alone. ** Parking Lot Full: As Fred Flintstone tries to find a parking spot at the Cartoon Network building, he gets into a race for an open space with Speed Racer, who has Scooby-Doo sitting in the passenger seat. Scooby covers his eyes as Judy Jetson crashes on top of them with her flying saucer. ** Scrappy's Rant: Outside the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays building, Scrappy-Doo cordially greets other Cartoon Network characters until Professor Utonium mistakenly refers to him as "Scooby", which sends him into a rage, during which he rants about how little respect he gets. At one point Shaggy approaches the door behind Scrappy, but upon seeing him, quietly backs out. Johnny Bravo tries to calm him down, but also refers to him as "Scooby", leading Scrappy to conclude his rant with, "My name is Scrappy and I've been here longer than all of you! Longer than you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you! The problem as I see it; there's too many Cartoon Cartoons. They're the kings and queens of this network, and they know it! I put in the hours, the late nights... Where's my key to the castle?" Unaware of what's happened, Dexter (of Dexter's Laboratory) approaches Scrappy with some friendly conversation, to which Scrappy snaps at him, sending him running away crying. The Cartoon Network logo appears, with the tag line, "The Best Place for Cartoons". When the announcer reads this, Scrappy ducks below the logo, shaking his fist at the fourth wall shouting, "Not for me! Not for me, man!" ** Captain Planet--Recycle This!: Clocking out for the day, Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog leave a cafeteria at Cartoon Network headquarters. Eddy, from Ed, Edd, and Eddy licks his fingers as he finishes a meal, dropping a food wrapper on the ground as he hops off a stool, Captain Planet, talking from behind a newspaper scolds Eddy for littering as Penrod Pooch (Hong Kong Phooey) vacuums a hallway in the background. While Eddy questions Captain Planet's identity and purpose, ''Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley walk arm-in-arm in the background hallway. Johnny tells her, "You know, you and me, we dig so much of the same stuff, I bet people couldn't even tell us apart." ''CN City *These were a large group of bumpers, sometimes no longer than a few seconds, which were meant to show the characters of the various Cartoon Network programs living their daily lives, together in one city. They mixed CGI and 2D styles, with the characters themselves retaining their 2D looks and everything else, like the Mystery Machine, recreated in CGI. In some of the briefer of the bumpers, the Mystery Machine can be seen parked or being driven in the background. In all but one appearance, the gang wears their outfits from What's New, Scooby-Doo?. ** Angry Knight: The Mystery Machine does a doughnut as it speeds away from a haunted house. Moments later, a knight runs out of the building, angrily shaking its fist. ** Candyland: In the window of a candy store, called Candyland, Scooby-Doo is shown stealing bites of the treats. ** Cars: Fred (voiced by Frank Welker) pulls up alongside Jamie and Coop (of Megas XLR) who are in their giant robot. Trying to make friends, Fred compliments their "ride" and asks what they think of his van. He says he calls it his "Mystery Machine" (with air quotes), customized it himself and brags that it has wall-to-wall shag, four speakers, "the works". Jamie and Coop are unimpressed, explaining their robot is a little more like a monster truck. Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) pops up in the backseat, frightened by the word "monster", to which Fred tells him to "cut it out" because he's ruining his "street cred". Daphne (voiced by Grey DeLisle) leans across Fred and compliments the guys on their "groovy" ride and is offered a lift, prompting Fred to challenge them in a street race. When the light turns green, Jamie and Coop run off and fly away, but Fred feels victorious because he was "first off the line". The Mystery Machine then proceeds to putter to a stop. This marks the only CN City spot featuring members of the gang in their original outfits. ** Creeper Fred: Fred walks around a corner, down an alley, and after a moment returns from it in the form of a Creeper version of himself. ** Flat Tire: The Mystery Machine is shown, raised on a jack, with its hazard lights on and the previous tire slashed by claw marks. ** Haunted Hotel: Fred drives the Mystery Machine up to a haunted hotel, prompting Shaggy and Scooby to announce that they'll be sleeping in the van. The Mystery Machine's license plate is revealed to read "MYSTERY". ** Haunted House Escape: Fred, Velma, Daphne and Scooby run out the front door of a haunted house, with Fred exclaiming, "Get to the van!" They proceed to speed off in the Mystery Machine. There is no explanation for Shaggy's absence. ** Hydrant: Courage the Cowardly Dog runs up to a fire hydrant, eager to go to the bathroom, until Scooby-Doo arrives, also readying himself to use the bathroom on the opposite side. Courage then directs Scooby's attention to a line of dogs waiting for that hydrant. The line includes Scrappy-Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Dino and several other dogs from Cartoon Network programs. ** Movie Theater: While Ed, Edd and Eddy sneak their way into a movie for free by claiming to be imaginary, Shaggy can be seen standing at the snack counter. ** Nobody's Home: From the point-of-view of somebody hiding nearby, the gang ring the doorbell of a haunted house. From the point-of-view of the peephole, Shaggy suggests that maybe nobody's home, after which the door opens to reveal a bright, glowing light. ** Parking Problems: While trying to find somewhere to park her bus, Frankie (of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) takes a spot in front of a haunted house, but is waved away by the Creeper who yells at her from the porch, "Creeper! Creeper!" At the end of the segment, after Frankie leaves from where she'd initially tried to park (in front of the Townsville City Hall from The Powerpuff Girls), the Mystery Machine skids in. Fred announces to "meet back here in an hour," but the Mayor of Townsville can be heard shouting at him "Hey Beatnik!" suggesting he's going to be asked to move from the spot as Frankie was. ** Plastic Bag: A plastic bag carelessly tossed by the Mayor of Townsville floats through the city, past many of the Cartoon Network characters. Getting caught on a box near an alley where Shaggy and Scooby are afraid there's a monster lurking nearby, it casts a shadow that causes them to leap into a dumpster to hide. ** Scooby Drives: Fred looks incredibly frightened in the passenger seat of the Mystery Machine as it spins out. When it stops, Scooby-Doo hops out of the driver's side door as Fred comes around to switch with him. ''Road Runner vs. Coyote: The Big Game XXVIII'' * In 2000, Cartoon Network aired a four-hour marathon dedicated to Looney Tunes shorts of the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. In addition to a pre-show, play-by-play and color commentary and sideline reports, it was treated similarly to the Super Bowl, including the performance of a "Halftime Show", a three and a half minute segment that featured Moltar (of Space Ghost) and Fred Jones (voiced by Frank Welker. ** Spacely Sprockets Halftime Show Spectacular: Despite several celebrity guests announced, the actual segment focused almost entirely on Moltar and Fred, sitting and chatting in the production booth, supposedly unaware the camera was on them. At the beginning of their chat, Fred discusses The Scooby-Doo Project, referring to it as nothing more than a production by the network. As the conversation progresses, Fred refuses to tell Moltar if he's ever hooked up with Daphne, mentions being a part Johnny Bravo's betting pool for the game and claims his dad told him he's distantly related to singer Tom Jones. ''Scooby-Doo/Courage the Cowardly Dog Scare-A-Thon'' * To advertise a marathon block of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and Courage the Cowardly Dog, nineteen minutes of new content was produced by Natterjack Animation, sixteen one-minute bumpers and three one-minute ads, featuring the casts of both programs crossing over with one another.DeMott, Rick (November 9, 2000). "Natterjack Spots Cartoon Network's Scare-A-Thon Promos". AWN. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ** In the first promo, the Mystery Machine is stuck in Nowhere, leading the gang to seek help from Courage and his family. ** A commercial for Cheetos and the coinciding sweepstakes features Shaggy being abducted along with a Cheetos truck while Scooby-Doo and Courage watch with horror.Evangelatos, Steve (March 16, 2011). "Scare-A-Thon". YouTube. Retrieved January 16, 2020. ''Scooby Forever! *Airing in Sweden to promote a ten day marathon block of Scooby-Doo, titled ''Scooby Forever!, it included a mix of CGI and 2D animated elements. ** An announcer speaks over static shots of various historic Scooby-themed items. It opens on a massive statue in the woods of a bearded Scooby holding a staff with a sandwich on top of it. Next it features a parody of Edvard Munch's The Scream with Scooby-Doo in place of the screaming man and a silhouette of Shaggy in place of those in the original painting. It then shows a statue of Scooby-Doo as a mermaid, carved on top of a rock by the sea, followed by a billboard of the entire gang dressed like the musical group ABBA. It closes on another massive statue, this one with Scooby in a viking helmet, holding a box of Scooby Snacks and a sub sandwich. Fireworks shoot off in the background. ''The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo'' * On March 23, 2002, Cartoon Network aired a two hour special that served as a way to introduce various episodes ("winners") throughout the night. Hosted by Johnny Bravo, presenters varied between other animated characters, including Daphne Blake, and a few live-action celebrities. ** Lifetime Achievement Award: Scooby-Doo was awarded the Lifetime Achievement Award, which was presented by a live-action Sandy Duncan. Prior to the presentation of the award, Sandy introduced a video tribute featuring other The New Scooby-Doo Movies guest stars, also in live-action, Don Knotts, Tim Conway, Phyllis Diller, Davy Jones and Jonathan Winters. Each of them discusses how pleasant Scooby was to work with as an actor, while clips of their The New Scooby-Doo Movies appearances are shown. As the original theme song and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! clips play, Scooby arrives on stage where all he's able to say is "Thank You", before he's cut off by the orchestra. Johnny apologizes to him, saying he's sure that Scooby's speech would've had the audience "rying their reyeballs out". Gallery Images MetLife Cartoons.png|MetLife commercial Daphne and Richie.png|MetLife commercial - Daphne & Richie Rich Beach Day bumper.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Beach Day" Velma Dexter and Johnny Bravo.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Dexter Loves Velma" Locker Room.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Locker Room" Unmasking CN bumper.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Multiple Masks" Velma's Socks.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Orange Socks" Courage Scream Promo.png|Cartoon Network bumper: "Screams" Creeper Fred.png|''Cartoon Network City'' "Creeper Fred" Scooby Forever!.png|Scooby Forever! Swedish marathon promo Shut Up and Listen.png|"Shut Up and Listen" (Brazil) Videos Bob's commercial|Bob's. Burger King commercial|Burger King (1996). Halifax commercial|Halifax. Kellogg's Cereal commercial|Kellogg's Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo Cereal. Post Cereals commercial|Post Cereals. Dexter's Lab Interstitial|Velma/Dexter interstitial. Cartoon Network interstitial|San Hanna-Barbera Penitentiary References }} Category:Browse